A Francia con un pedazo de tu amor
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Hermione Granger se convierte después de la guerra en la cuidadora personal de Severus...surgirá un sentimiento muy bello. Historia completamente mía subida también en potterfics y Wattpad. No al plagio
1. Chapter 1

Hola estimados lectores! Les presento a mi primer fanfic escrito en 2014 en otras 2 plataformas ( Potterfics y Wattpad) ya esta terminada pero le haré algunos ajustes!

Gracias a todos por leer y espero lo disfruten !

Capítulo Uno

Era mas de media noche...aquel hombre de largos cabellos y ojos negros y penetrantes

estaba en su sentado en su viejo sillon junto a la chimenea de su despacho.

-"y ahora que hare con mi vida?"-se dijo a si mismo severus snape.

La guerra había terminado y el milagrosamente había sobrevivido gracias a la intervención de Potter que lo puso en manos de Hermione Granger quien lo habia curado y cuidado desde que salio de san mungo... En ese preciso instante alguien toco la puerta y el susurro con un debil "adelante".

Era ella; de cabello castaño y ojos color miel,la mejor amiga de harry potter:

Hermione Granger.

-¿que se le ofrece Granger?-

pregunto severus snape alzando una ceja

-¿ya vio la hora que es?.

-Si profesor solamente vine a ver como se encuentra-susurro

la castaña con pena.

El profesor la miro con ceño

-y no pudo esperar hasta mañana, Granger?.- ella sonrio mirando a severus a los ojos con

ternura, se habia acostumbrado a verlo hasta dormido en san mungo recuperandose de sus multiples heridas que le ocasiono su encuentro con nagini.

\- lo siento profesor me retirare no sin antes examinarle la herida-respondio la joven bruja con una leve sonrisa, snape asintio quedandose callado.

Ella le desabotono el cuello de la camisa para que la herida quedara visible y paso sus suaves dedos sobre el cuello del profesor,el no evito estremecerse y sentir una

ligera sacudida en el estomago.

-me parece Granger que esa herida la conoce usted mas que bien, dado que no se movió de mi lado en san mungo,afortunadamente y estoy aqui en hogwarts,muchas gracias le debo todo y tambien

a Potter ( ella se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras)me temo que le queda poco tiempo

sustituyendome como profesora de pociones porque me estoy recuperando muy bien- y la miro a

los ojos como nunca la habia mirado en esos años en que fue su alumna. La castaña sonrio

-de nada profesor todo esto lo hice por que harry me lo pido y por que usted es...diferente a lo que yo pensaba-ella se inclino para ponerle la poción cicatrizante sobre la herida del profesor, quien

disfrutaba del tacto de la joven; ella lo miro estaban muy cerca nariz con nariz,el podía

contarle las pecas, la chica y el profesor de

pociones se estaban besando y el fue quien reacciono primero y se separo.

El estaba asombrado

-GRANGER, ¿que hace?-reclamo el

profesor

-lo siento severus...digo

profesor...ya... ya fue sin querer ya me retiro que descanse-tartamudeo la joven y sin obtener

repuesta del hombre salio corriendo de su

despacho dando un portazo dejando al profesor

desconcertado.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione Granger no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso que se atrevio a

darle a su profesor de pociones, sabía que cometió una imprudencia que tal vez ocasionaría que el se alejase de ella y eso le dolería mucho, lo amaba bien o mal pero el sentimiento existía desde un par de años y su acercamiento después de la segunda guerra profundizó si amor por el.

Era sabado y todo el mundo se iba ir a hogsmeade pero ella estaba muy inquieta asi que antes de bajar a desayunar fue a la lechuceria para mandar 2 cartas una para ron y la otra para Harry, quienes

estaban trabajando en distintas ramas, Harry en el departamento de aurores y Ron el Gringots al lado de su hermano Bill; en ambas cartas les decia que estaba contenta en su primera semana en hogwarts sustituyendo a snape mientras se

recuperaba y buscaba otro empleo, le informo solamente a Harry de la mejoria en la salud del profesor Snape, a Ron decidio no comentarle nada por que sabia que a Ron de entrada odiaba al profesor (¡el colmo,por que los tres ya sabian la

verdad sobre el),sobre el ASUNTO de ambosbsimplemente no se dio pero tenia una persona que la trataba muy bien y estaba considerandodarle una oportunidad. Despues de desayunar se dirigió a las mazmorras a pedirle una disculpa al profesor snape, no quería perder su confianza por aquella imprudencia cometida la noche anterior.

Llamo a la puerta del profesor y al no obtener respuesta giro la perilla y entro al despacho del imponente hombre. El estaba dandose un baño mientras en su interios se daba una lucha interna

(por que me beso? A mi el murcielago de lasmazmorras? Sera lastima? Si eso debe ser) decidio salir del baño se seco el cabello y se puso con cierta dificultad los interiores y el pantalon,saliendo del baño trato ponerse la camisa pero sin exito ya que mucha de las heridas le dolian aun.

Hermione Granger observaba la escena conteniendose desde el marco de la puerta con los ojos como platos; veia a el al hombre a quien tanto admiraba con el dorso

desnudo tratandose de poner la camisa, tambien pudo notar las cicatrices que por supuesto ya

conocia muy bien que tenia en la espalda a causa de esa horrible serpiente.

El profesor se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña

-¿que demonios hace en mi habitacion Granger? No sabe que es de mala educacion?-le espeto el

maestro. Ella se ruborizo

-Lo siento profesor, es que como usted no respondia decidi entrar pense que le habia pasado algo...mmm me permite?-

dijo la chica (el no habia logrado ponerse la camisa),pero sin esperar respuesta se acerco a un desconcertado Snape que habia quedado sin habla y antes de acomodarle la camisa le toco

una de sus heridas que tenia junto al pecho, el no pudo evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo al sentir el

suave tacto de la joven, ella reacciono y le acomodo y le abotono la camisa.

-¿ya termino?ahora me va decir a que vino a estas horas de la

mañana y entrando de esa forma?-quizo saber el maestro con una finjida molestia.

-yo..lo siento profesor-susurro la joven muerta de la pena- solo

venia pedirle una disculpa por lo que paso anoche fue una insensates de mi parte, no se volvera a repetir.

El la miro con esos ojos negros que tanto la inquietaban y abrio sus delgados labios para contestarle a la castaña pero un golpe de la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad. Ambos se dirijieron al despacho y el profesor dijo "pase" y al abrirse la puerta dio un paso un joven rubio de palidas facciones y hermosos ojos grises que

sonreia de lado a lado: Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo otro capitulo nuevo espero les guste

Capítulo 2

El joven slytherin paso al despacho del profesor con una amplia sonrisa, una que Hermione jamas vio sino únicamente cuando se burlaba de ella y de Harry. Hermione lo miro y se sonrojo, el joven y ella habían decidido hacer las pases, luego de que Hermione y Harry ayudaron a que sus padres no fueran a azkaban y eso fue significativo para Draco.

Severus se inquieto un poco al ver a su ahijado en Hogwarts, pero por otra parte se encontraba feliz de verlo mas relajado y feliz pues para el la guerra fue muy difícil, sobre todo ver a sus padres tras las rejas, pero afortunadamente ambos ya se encontraban libres aunque com ciertas condiciones y muchas de ellas se las puso el mismo Draco

-Buenos días Draco

-¡buenos dias profesor!, veo que ya esta mejor. Hola Hermione, Potter me dijo que tal vez te encuentre aquí- recito alegremente draco ante la sorprendida mirada de Severus Snape quien alzó una ceja incredulo por el comportamiento del rubio.

Hermione miro fugazmente al profesor que estaba mirando atónito a Draco.

-Vaya Draco, veo que has entablado una amistad con Granger, quien lo diría- dijo con un tono nada amable.-no quieren sentarse y que los deje solos-siguio el profesor con sarcasmo.

-jajajaj usted no cambia profesor-se defendio el rubio muy divertido mas Hermione no evito sonreir

( ¿sera que Snape esta celoso?, no no creo) se dijo asi misma.

-Profesor Snape, Hermione vine a comunicarles que a partir del lunes sere el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y gran parte del merito se la debo a usted señor!- y diciendo esto abrazo al profesor muy contento.(que demonios le pasa a este chico parece que se haya tomado una botella de esencia de locura, ¡tratándose con Granger y Potter!)-penso Snape alzando una ceja.

\- Me supongo que la Profesora Macgonagall tendrá sus razones para permitirle esta oportunidad aun sin concluir sus estudios...

\- Ella opina que estoy mas que capacitado padrino, y estoy muy feliz por esta oportunidad

-Que bueno Draco te felicito nunca pensé que te agradase la carrera docente - reconoció el profesor

-¿y tu no vas a felicitarme Hermione?- pero no espero respuesta y abrazo a una muda Hermione.

Snape fruncio los labios.

-Que enternecedor Sr. Malfoy. Pueden seguir sus afectuosas demostraciones afuera,tengo mucho que hacer- solto Snape con enojo.

-Si, si usted disculpe,hasta luego señor

-Adios profesor- susurro una timida hermione sin mirar a Snape y ambos jovenes salieron del despacho de el.

Cuando hubieron salido Snape se hundio nuevamente en sus pensamientos (¿que carajo pasa aqui?, ¿desde cuando Malfoy le habla de tu a Hermione Granger? ¿habra algo entre ellos?) el profesor siguio asi un buen rato y fue hacia la mesita de noche en su habitación donde reposaba una botella de whisky de fuego, la abrió y se sirvió una, otra y otra copa hasta que la misma se hubo gastado.

Mientras en los pasillos del colegio...

-Lamento haberte buscado en el despacho de Snape- dijo tímidamente el rubio

-Si, te suplicaría que no vuelvas a hacerlo, ya sabes como es el. Y sabes que el sigue bajos mis cuidados- el alzo una ceja- pero cambiando de tema muchas felicitaciones por tu nuevo empleo. Y lo abrazo

-mmm gracias, me gustaría que me hubieran herido asi en la guerra para que me cuides de esa manera- bromeo Draco y la castaña se sonrojo y pensándolo bien a veces pensaba que Draco no era Draco, a veces había descubierto al rubio mirarla de una manera muy diferente.

-No digas eso Draco, con eso no se juega. Pobre profesor Snape de milagro sobrevivió.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema,te invito a Hogsmeade,¿que dices iras?- propuso ofreciéndole un brazo a la joven que acepto de inmediato.

Los jóvenes pasaron una linda tarde en Hogsmeade comieron y bebieron algo el "las tres escobas" y ella le sugirió unas buenas tácticas y algunos temas para sus clases que impartiría el rubio joven y luego dieron un paseo por los alrededores...

Mientras en las mazmorras un molesto profesor destapaba la cuarta botella de whisky de fuego.

Cada quien en la guerra tomo rumbos diferentes así como todo en la vida, el trio de oro se había separado al irse Ron a Egipto pero en cambio el destino les tenia preparado tal vez un nuevo mejor amigo: Draco Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste!

Severus snape estaba completamente dormido, sentado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su escritorio,habia bebido demasiado y en suelo habian varias botellas vacias. Desde que estaba en las filas de voldemort haciendo de espia para ambos magos no habia bebido tanto, y la razon era una total estupidez, sabia que Granger no volveria y tal vez se olvidaria de ir a su despacho a hacerle las curaciones. Al atardecer Draco y hermione regresaron al castillo a cenar, se la habian pasado muy bien ; habian visitado las tiendas y luego fueron a comer y a beber algo a las tres escobas. Terminando de cenar ambos se fueron cada uno a su habitacion, la castaña sabia que como cada noche tenia que ir a hacerle las curaciones a Snape asi que decidio bañarse para ir a verlo, la joven se arreglo con esmero ; se puso un vestido rosa pegado al cuerpo que la hacia verse muy hermosa y se puso esa locion que tanto le gustaba. Se fue camino a las mazmorras muy nerviosa, sabia que en la visita que le habia hecho en la mañana no habia dejado al profesor de buen humor.

Golpeo despacio la puerta...nada no hubo respuesta, golpeo de nuevo..y nada. Asi que decidio entrar arriesgandose a que el profesor le gritara, y ahi estaba el profundamente dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre el escritorio, parecia tan inofensivo...tan lindo. Hermione se dio cuenta de las botellas de whisky de fuego que yacian en el suelo y se dio cuenta por que el profesor estaba en ese estado.

¿por que habra bebido tanto?-se pregunto la castaña

Acerco lentamente sus manos al oscuro y largo cabello del profesor , lo acaricio suavemente y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a los labios del profesor para darle un tierno beso. El profesor abrio los ojos lentamente sobresaltando a Hermione y lo primero que vio fue a la borrosa joven.

-Granger, ¿que hace aqui?-pregunto Snape aun muy ebrio.

-No hable profesor,permitame- dijo abrazando a severus y conduciendolo a su habitacion, el se dejo guiar, el hombre cayo rendido en su cama profundamente dormido y la joven leona se encargo de quitarle los zapatos, la tunica, dejandolo solamente en ropa interior; ella suspiro al ver el bien formado cuerpo del profesor aunque lleno de cicatrices se veia muy sensual.

-Bueno, a lo que vine- dijo la castaña para si misma, empezando a aplicarle la escencia de dictamo a las heridas del hombre mas valiente que habia conocido jamas. Termino y se sento en un viejo sofa junto a la chimenea del profesor que estaba apagada y que ella encendio con una sacudida de la varita, a la joven lentamente se le fueron cerrando los ojos. Severus desperto al dia siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y al levantarse se fijo que no tenia mas que los interiores,

¡¿Que me habra pasado,por que no tengo ropa,no recuerdo como llegue aqui?!, en ese momento una joven de lindos ojos miel entro a la habitacion con dos tazas de te y al verlo levantado y en ropa interior no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Que hace usted aqui y a esta hora?- bramo snape- virese para que me vista.- La chica obedecio roja como un tomate.

-ahora digame que hace aqui- dijo snape ya vestido.

-¿No se acuerda profesor ayer vine a hacerle las curaciones y lo encontre dormido en su despacho y decidi traerlo aqui para aplicarle la escencia de dictamo y pues para eso tuve que ...quitarle la ropa

\- contesto muy apenada,el estaba asombrado.

\- Pensé que con la visita del señor malfoy se iba a olvidar de mi...s curaciones- replico el profesor.

\- No profesor yo jamas me olvidaria de usted, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas; me comprometi con Harry de cuidarlo hasta que se recupere totalmente y eso hare. Snape estaba fascinado con lo que escuchaba y decidio´...

\- Disculpeme Granger por haberme dejado ver en ese estado por usted-susurro Severus.

-No se preocupe profesor, pero debe cuidar su salud,tenga- le dijo ofreciendole una taza de te

\- Conn esto se sentira mejor.

\- Gracias...-el profesor noto que la joven tenia ojeras y se veia con sueño

-Granger ¿acaso usted durmió aquí en mi despacho?- Snape noto como la chica se ruborizaba.

\- Si profesor-respondio timidamente- lo hice por que...pense que podria necesitar algo.

Era increible pero los actos de la castaña no lo habian molestado en lo absoluto sino todo lo contrario,aunque su orgullo pudo mas.

-Gracias señorita pero que no vuelva a pasar,puede retirarse tengo muchas cosas que hacer, la espero a las nueve recuerde que tenemos una conversacion pendiente...-puntualizo Snape, ella abanzo a la puerta con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Harry se encontraba en la academia de aurores pero tenia muchas ganas de visitar a su mejor amiga y a Ginny, que aunque estaban distanciados quería retomar las cosas con ella. Así que antes de ir a dormir decidió mandarle una nota a Hermione para verse con ella en las tres escobas, aparte tenia un asunto pendiente por esos rumbos.

En su vida amorosa no sabia que hacer pero era lo de menos, las cosas de la guerra habían traído muchas consecuencias se rumoraba que un fiel seguidor de voldemort estaba aun en libertad y el haría todo lo posible por encontrarlo sin importar nada.


End file.
